


He's a Tough Guy and Wise Guy But We Really Know That He's a Soft Guy

by ravioleeheicho



Series: Eren is Viral [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, YouTube challenge, YouTuber!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioleeheicho/pseuds/ravioleeheicho
Summary: Eren decided to spoil his boyfriend or not?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Eren is Viral [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	He's a Tough Guy and Wise Guy But We Really Know That He's a Soft Guy

"What's up, guys? It has been a month since my last video. So, I want to apologize for that." Eren bit his lips in guilt "University kept me real busy but we're on a break right now. I'm gonna uhh make the best out of my 3 weeks." He smiled and grabbed a paper. "To make it up to you guys, I'm going to include someone very very very important person in my life. He's small but he takes the biggest space in my heart- Hey! What the heck?" The video shows Eren holding a piece of bacon. "Anyways, you know him. My wiwol boyfwend- Levi, I swear to- Stop throwing bacon! It's greasy!" 

"Like it does something different to your hair?" A dee voiced entered. 

"Excuse me but I just took a shower. Anyway- he's so annoying god. When did you become so annoying?" He rolled his eyes and snapped back. "As I was saying, we're going to participate in a challenge called "Buy everything he touches" or whatever I don't care." He showed his wallet and car key. "Are you ready?" He said not looking into the camera but the person behind him. 

"Do I have a choice?" 

-

"We're stopping by Jollibee! We want to try their chicken joy because you guys recommended. I- oh wait is this the right way?" Eren was in-charged of the wheels and Levi on the shotgun seat as he nodded. "I have tried once! Just once but I had the mango pie. That's only because Jean is allergic to mangoes and he ordered it accidentally. You?" 

"I haven't but I know someone named Hanji who eats is every other day." Levi said that made Eren laugh. Levi ignored the laugh and started to tap his fingers on the window. "Hanji is his best friend, guys." Eren corrected. "Many people don't like the spaghetti but Jean said it's actually good? What are your expectations?" 

"I don't know, Eren, I'm fucking French not Italian."

"You're fucking a what- but I'm German!" Eren exclaimed that made Levi snap his head to his direction. Eren started laughing and the smaller just rubbed his face with both of his hands. 

-

Eren handed his card to the cashier and took the paper bag. "Oh wow, this smells so good. Sniff it, Lee." 

"Why the fuck would you sniff a food?" He scowled and took the paper bag from the brunette. "That is so unhygienic. Don't do it, kids."

Eren pouted and turned his attention outside. "Thank you!" He said as his card was returned. "I'm going to find a parking spot and we'll see if Jollibee is worth waiting." 

The video was cut and it continued in front of a mall. Levi handed Eren a spoon and fork and the younger took it with a confused look. "It has a spoon?"

"Yes. I heard Filipinos eat with spoon instead of knife. Smart idea eating rice, Filos." The smaller smirked and pointed his index on the camera. "How do you know?" Eren asked as he search the paper bag. "I had a bunch of Filipino friends growing up. I always eat in their house because why not?" 

"So you tried bunch of their cuisines?- This is a...Hawaiin burger? Yeah." He took a bite and his eyes went wide. "This is so good! The pineapple is so fresh and the sauce compliments it? What the heck?" 

"Let me try." Levi asked and lean in to take a bite from Eren's burger. "Yeah, I've tried a lot of them. I miss adobo and what is that called? uhh Sinigang?" Eren hummed as chew the bits of his burger. "That burger is so good. We should get it on our way home." Levi. 

"Okay, here is the Jolly Spaghetti. They gave me a warning though." He licked the sauce on the corner of his lips and proceeded. "They said this is Filipino style. Not the usual spaghetti we eat." Levi glanced and his eyes squinted. "Are those hot dogs?" 

"You sound so offended as a French"

"Shut up. Try it, Eren." He urged the younger. "Why me?" He asked but took a bite. His face scrunched up while he chew. "I mean, it's not bad. I'm not used to it. Maybe if I grew up with this kind of flavor, I'll really like it." While Eren was talking, Levi took the plate and tried the pasta. "And?" The taller asked. His boyfriend was quiet but Eren laughed when Levi took another bite. "You like it, huh?" 

"It's a fresh flavor. It's really good. It tastes like something a mom would make? No tripping, though? I'm not being sappy but it tastes warm? Like a home." Levi finished the pasta and pulled a bucket of chicken. 

"Here's the trending bad boy! Oh, wow it looks crispy." Eren digged in for a led and quickly inhaled the chicken. "I'm sorry KFC, McDonals, and Pop Eyes but this is my new favorite." Eren took the camera and showed Levi who's quietly eating the breast part. He raised his thumb for approval and shoved the camera away. 

-

"That was a blast! Anyway, we're here and I'm serious, anything that Levi touches, he can have it for himself." He smiled and threw his arms around Levi's shoulder. The smalled sighed and held the hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he's going to steal it from me anyway." 

"Let's start...Victoria's secret?" Eren grinned but Levi scratched his chin and looked up on Eren "But didn't you just buy me a new set last week?" He asked as if it was normal. "What?! Levi- "

"Chill, babe. Edit that part out or I'm going to touch a house lot model." The older made his way inside a stall and Eren made a face at the camera "He's such a prick." 

cut 

Levi was wearing a blind fold and it absolutely looked adorable for Eren. "You're like a mouse, Lee." 

"Shut the fuck up, Eren." The said boy only laughed and pushed Levi in one of the aisles. "But just to clear things up and because Levi insisted, we talked to the guard and asked permission to film. And we offered to blur their faces, customers and staff, just to make sure and they said it's okay and we don't need to do it." He said and adjusted the camera downwards so Levi can reach the lense. 

"Remember, kids, permission is sexier than jail. That applies to a lot of things but now, a permission to film inside a mall. Got it?"

"You are such a father." 

-

"Are you sure you want to touch that?" 

"I'm pretty sure that the blind-fold is still on and I can't weigh the moral value of what I'm about to touch." He hissed and aggressively 

cut 

"And we are homeeee! You guys that was fun at the same time, heartbreaking because a huge amount of money was taken off my card." The video zooms in to Eren's constipated face. 'So, you ready for your shopping earlier?" 

"Okay, Eren fans out there, your idol is a money pooping machine. He's not broke and I don't think he'll ever be. His family- am I allowed to say that?" Levi whispered the last part. "His family is R word. It doesn't look like it with his greasy hair and worn out shirt, but he's a sugar daddy material. Why do you think we're still together after many years?" Levi smirked and Eren punched his arm. "YOU LOVE ME!" The older laughed and took Eren's fist and kissed it. 

"Starting from your cheapest purchase, tada!" He took the item from the bag and showed it to Levi. "A sticky note! It's a dollar." Levi hummed and took the sticky note. "You need that, not me." 

.

"I don't know about his one. Open your eyes." 

"What the heck? A Falling In Reverse album?" Eren nodded and gave Levi a grin. "That why I was laughing! I can remember you have the same hair as Ronnie and it's funnier because you purchased TDIMIY album!" 

"Man, Ronnie my guy, I love your songs. I met him last Warped Tour 2014 and he's such a cool and chill guy." With a flying kiss, the video was cut.

.

"Hello Kitty Thigh High?!"

.

"Insoles? Really?"

"Just kidding. I put it in there." 

.

"I'm sure you're not interested in this." 

Levi opened his eyes to see a PlayStation 4 Pro. "What the fuck? Aren't this like 400 or something? Are you crazy?" Levi's voice went a tone higher. "We don't even dine in a restaurant with over 25 dollar price!" Eren laughed and showed Levi the receipt. "WHY IS THERE A NINTENDO SWITCH- EREN! RETURN THESE!" 

"What? No, It's yours!" He reasons out. 

"I know it won't dent your card but please, for the sake of my sanity, return them- huh, wait." Levi looked at Eren and glared. "Return them or I will. You went with it so you can have it for yourself huh, brat?" 

-

"Long story short, guys, Levi let me keep the gaming stuff. He's such a boomer but anyway! He's all tough guy and wise guy but seriously, he's a softie. He was mad but bought me tons of PS4 games earlier." He shakes his had. "I love that guy so much that if he doesn't marry me, I'll ruin his wedding." 


End file.
